


Auld Lang Syne

by eldrvarya



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldrvarya/pseuds/eldrvarya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie has developed a new habit with physical contact and Lucifer isn't sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Tumblr for new year's and then forgot about it, then ended up finding it again today and figured I may as well post it here, 8 months late.

She just liked to hold his hand. It was a habit she had developed. He couldn’t even entirely remember when it had started. He didn’t really notice it at all until it happened every day.

The girl would stick out her hand, and if he did not comply immediately, she made impatient grabbing motions. The first time he actively noticed this, he had shoved his hands into his pockets, and she had glared at him.

“C’mon, Luce! Don’t be mean!”

“I’m not being mean. I just don’t want to hold you fucking hand.”

Still, she had refused to drop her hand. “It’s cold!”

“Then put your hand in your pocket, genius.”

“You’re warmer.”

And so he had held her hand.

He had decided to ignore it after that. Until the day he had found his hand reaching out first. She didn’t say anything about it. She just took his hand and walked along happily.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He was literally Satan. He was the king of Hell. What the fuck was he doing actually wanting to hold this human girl’s hand.

So he dealt with it the only way that seemed logical.

With anger.

The next time they went out, he resolutely shoved his hands in his pockets. She reached out her hand, but he ignored her. She made the motions, and he ignored her. She started whining, and he tried ignoring her.

“I’m cold!”

“It’s not my fucking job to keep you warm. You’re an adult. Take care of your damn self, girl. You have pockets.”

And so she pouted.

“Lucifer…”

“No.”

“Pleeeease?”

“Fuck no.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“I know you’re useless but you should understand a two letter word.”

“That was mean.”

“News flash, kid. I’m Satan.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be mean.”

“That is literally exactly what that means.”

She shoved her hand in her pocket, but she pouted the entire time and stopped talking. Which was… odd. The girl never shut up before.

After she had sent him a few side glares, he finally sighed and held out his hand. She grinned and took it, humming happily.

Some lord of darkness he turned out to be.

It was some time after the hand holding that he realized how often she sat on his lap. He could have sworn that he used to fight against that. That he used to shove her off.

Yet he looked up one day and realized that she was laying across his lap with a book while he was reading his own. He didn’t say anything, wondering how often this happened without him realizing it.

Evidently, a lot. Throughout the next week, she was nearly always on his lap or touching him in some way.

Seriously, what the fuck had happened to him?

Why hadn’t he noticed and stopped this before?

And more importantly, now that he had noticed, why didn’t he want to stop it now?

After much consideration, he decided to ignore it. He didn’t know how long she had been sitting on his lap. It would look weird if he suddenly stopped letting her now. It might look like he cared. And he certainly didn’t care about this… potato. This human he just happens to be contracted to. He was Satan. He didn’t care about her.

So the next time she sat on his lap, he didn’t move. He kept reading his book, and said nothing.

It was a couple months before the last straw. She had been on his lap, but when she stood to go out with a couple friends, she kissed his cheek.

He froze and slowly looked up at her. “What the fuck was that?”

She looked just stunned as he felt. She was still partly bent over, her eyes wide. “Um… Nothing?”

“Did you just kiss my fucking cheek, girl?”

“N-no?” Her cheeks flushed and she quickly stood. “Well anyway gotta go, bye!”

He’s not sure if he had ever seen her leave him so quickly. His hand slowly went up to his cheek, trying to see if the skin felt as warm to the touch as it did in his mind. He felt like fire was licking through his veins, starting at the point in his cheek. When he felt nothing unusual, he dropped his hand and tried to force himself back into his book.

He did not care for that girl. He didn’t.

She didn’t sit on his lap again. Though he hadn’t noticed it when it started, he certainly noticed it now that she had stopped. He felt… cold. Which was ridiculous. He didn’t get cold.

When they went out, she didn’t try to hold his hand.

Nothing else changed. She still smiled and laughed and talked to him, and was just as annoying as always. Except for she did her best not to touch him.

He didn’t like it.

And so when they went out, he’s the one that held out his hand. And after a slight hesitation, she took it. When he sat on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap. He refused to meet her eyes, and refused to acknowledge the warmth he felt when she curled into him.

He was fucking Satan. This was ridiculous. But at the same time, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

...

“Luce, are you gonna come to the party or are you going to mope here?”

“I’m not going to a ridiculous New Year’s party. Do you even know how old I am? The concept is absurd.”

“Fine, suit yourself. You stay here, and I’ll go to the party, and probably get tipsy, with my drunk friends, and who knows, maybe even Jeri–”

He tensed at the name and cut her off. “Where is it?”

Natalie grinned, triumphant. “Mike’s house.”

“Just tell me when we’re going, girl.”

...

He was surrounded by drunken, human teenagers. It was horrible. Natalie wasn’t too bad, having only nursed the same wine cooler throughout the night. Her cheeks were barely even flushed. He had a feeling she was doing it for his benefit.

He glanced at the time again. 11:57. He could taste freedom, it was so close.

When Lucifer looked up, he realized Natalie had drifted away, talking to one of her friends, the one with the pink hair.

“Think you’re gonna get a kiss at midnight?” The pink haired girl asked, and he slowed his approach. A kiss? At midnight? That tradition was still going?

Natalie sputtered. “Wh-what? No! Why would I–no! Of course not. Who would kiss me?”

“Stan, probably. Have you seen the way he watches you?”

“Oh, please. Stan just wants to make sure I don’t hurt myself.”

“Which kind of sounds like he’s interested.”

Natalie took a sip of her drink to avoid answering, her eyes flickering towards him.

“Fine, if not Stan, then maybe Mike. Maybe Jericho, I think he might be around here somewhere. You have your pick, Nat.”

“I really don’t think I do. Stan and I are just friends. And Mike and I. And Jericho. Mostly, I think. I’m not–I mean–They don’t–No. No kissing for me.”

The image of either boy kissing Natalie upset him more than he cared to admit. He tried to convince himself that it was because he hated both of them, and not because he didn’t want anyone to kiss her.

He made his way to her side. 11:59. “The countdown is about to start.”

She smiled and they made their way to the living room, finding a spot to see the television to watch the ball drop. They had 20 seconds until the new year. Both Jericho and Mike were searching the room, though Natalie didn’t seem to notice.

15 seconds. She had been spotted, both boys moving towards here.

10 seconds. He didn’t care if either boy kissed her. He didn’t care.

9 seconds. He was fucking Satan.

8 seconds. He didn’t care for his contract.

7 seconds. He didn’t think about her hand in his.

6 seconds. He didn’t miss her presence when she left for school.

5 seconds. He hated it when she sat on him.

4 seconds. Jericho was almost upon them. Natalie had seen him, and smiled. She saw Mike next.

3 seconds. Lucifer pictured either of them kissing her again, and anger flared up within him. Anger, and possibly something else. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist.

2 seconds. He, Lucifer, literal Satan, did not love this human girl.

1 second. Ah, fuck it. He absolutely did.

“Happy new year!” He’s sure others said it, he’s sure the entire room said it, but he only heard her voice. He saw, for a brief second, Jericho try to reach for her. But it was his arm that was already around her waist, so it was him that pulled her closer, it was him that got to feel her pressed against him. Shock filled her eyes, but before she could ask him what he was doing, he kissed her.

Lucifer had, of course, kissed before. He was older than any human could comprehend. Sinning was his job. He had kissed and more, several thousand times. This, to be cliche, was different from anything he had ever felt before. This kiss was soft, and filled with more. More than anything he had felt, until he had met her.

It took her a brief moment, but she was quickly kissing him back. Their lips moved together, and he felt her fingers slowly move up his chest and around his neck, until they were twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck.

It was Natalie that pulled away first. “Where did that come from?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?”

She pulled her hands away from him to lightly hit his shoulder, mindful of what she would feel. “You know what I mean. You don’t exactly like me.”

He tightened his hold on her slightly. “Oh, if only you knew, kid…” he muttered, leaning down again. He felt drunk on her, and quickly got irritated at all the levels of cliche she made him feel.

She stepped back, out of his arms, and he took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets in an effort not to follow her.

“Do you want to get out of here, Stan? Just go back home?”

“I only came here for you, kid.” He did his best to make his voice flat and bored, but by the grin on her face, had a feeling he had failed.

“I knew you cared.” She went to the closet by the door and grabbed her coat before taking a step outside. Without a word, she held out her hand.

And without a word, he took it.

Lucifer couldn’t entirely remember when she had started holding his hand. But he had a feeling it was about the same time he had started to fall in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Originally posted on my blog [here](http://concentratedsmartass-fics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
